Something To Never Have
by HypersomniacGrad
Summary: No one ever thought the day would come so soon. 2 years after graduating from Barden, Fat Amy & Bumper's wedding was finally happening and Beca finds herself caught up in a whirlwind of emotions when she finds out that Jesse brings w/ him a "date" who brings the best & worst out of Beca, and who may or may not have set her eyes on the bubbly redhead that the DJ had fallen for
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pitch Perfect**

To say Beca was nervous was an understatement. Somehow, Fat Amy and Bumper found the perfect place for their wedding and an equally expensive mansion to rent somewhere in the Virgin Islands. All the Bellas would be there, well, the Bellas she had spent four years of college with. Of course all the Trebles where invited too. Including Jesse.

She's seen and heard a lot of Jesse during the first year after their break-up. Long distance relationship wasn't really a thing for her. They tried their best, but, in the end they were better off as friends.

They still talk a lot on the phone. Again, he is still her best friend. They bug about each other's current love life or lack thereof. They joked, they teased. They were doing quite well.

Then they both got busy with their own lives. Phone calls turned into frequent texting until barely got any messages from each other anymore. Beca had been living with Chloe for two years by then and living with the redhead was an adventure of its own that she had even hardly noticed the absence of any updates from Jesse.

That is, until he called her a week before the upcoming special occasion.

It wasn't Jesse who she was nervous about though. It was who Jesse was bringing as his "date" for the wedding, if one could even call it that.

Jesse was talking excitedly about it to Beca on the phone when he called. "I still can't believe that Bumper actually knew her and met her! And that they were friends! And that he actually did work for John Meyer for a while!"

"Wait, slow down. Who are we talking about here?" Beca asked.

Jesse sighed on the other side of the line. He had just explained to her that he was working on a score for an incredible movie that people in Hollywood were already talking about. But of course, chalk it up to Beca to actually miss this particular piece of news.

Jesse had to explain to Beca that he was currently working with a young brilliant composer and pianist who was already rapidly gaining international fame. She was four years younger than they were but she had entered Julliard at the same time they started their first year at Barden.

Truthfully, from that bit of information, Beca could already feel her heart racing. She could already guess who Jesse was talking about.

She was brilliant, a savant in many areas of learning other than music but her love for the latter was greater than any interest she had on science or philosophy.

She knew. Of course Beca knew. They haven't talked for each other for almost six years now but she kept tabs on her, especially when she had started gaining fame as a concert pianist even while she was still a student.

And as Jesse clamored on and on about her, it became evident that he didn't have the slightest clue about who he was talking about and to whom he was talking to about said person of interest. This despite the claim of being "best friends" with her coming from him.

"But don't worry Becs, don't you go and be jealous or anything. She's not into me. Apparently "men" aren't her type." Jesse said a little dramatically.

"Weirdo" Beca replied. That was all she could manage to form as a reply because her nerves had taken over her completely at that point, the realization dawning upon her that after six years, after what she liked to call "the fallout" during her senior year of high school, they were going to see each other again.

Because of course Jesse was bringing her as her date and Bumper apparently invited her to the wedding.

She was going to see _her_ again.

Chloe was looking at Beca intently as they settled down their seats, the plane about to take off. She had been acting strange from the past few days, ever since Jesse called.

A part of her wanted to strangle Jesse for whatever it was that he had told her over the phone that was making Beca a nervous wreck, at least from what Chloe could tell. Why else would she spend a few days over her dad's with her step-mother (or step-monster as she calls it) and her new baby half-brother.

As soon as they took off, Beca gazed into whatever distant dream she was seeing through the window, not even bothering to place her headphones over her ears to listen to some music. She was being so uncharacteristic that Chloe had messaged the Bellas who arrived a day or two earlier to their destination to find out what is currently going on with her best friend and her treble ex before they left their place.

Because it couldn't be helped. It was like Beca was retreating behind her walls – the ones Chloe and the rest of the Bellas tore down long ago – and she was so afraid of losing her back to her old self.

Beca was still looking out the window, lost in the depths of her thoughts and Chloe was doing what she always did, she looked at Beca with all the admiration, understanding, and patience in the world. She looked at her, studied her face, and admired those stormy blue eyes that always dared her to uncover the secrets behind them. She looked, she gazed, she admired, and all while Beca looked away.

And Chloe doesn't know that Beca looked at her too. When she finally finds a way to tear her eyes off the brunette, Beca would always chance a glance back, a gentle smile creeping on her lips with the thought that even when the past came calling, there would be someone who would be watching over her, pulling her back to the light and warmth of her life now.

Before she even knew it, Chloe was pulling up the front steps of quite possibly the largest piece of real estate Beca has ever seen. The Bellas were of course already all accounted for and helped them get settled. The Bellas were grouped together, staying at the same wing of the mansion and paired up with each other with the exception of Fat Amy, who was staying with Bumper, and Cynthia Rose and her wife.

Beca couldn't help it. She was fidgeting a lot and all the Bellas could tell. Fat Amy in particular made a comment about whether or not their favorite co-captains have finally gotten together because Beca was clearly hiding something. She's never been good about keeping secrets from her friends.

Chloe's face flushed a bright shade of red, as expected, but the rest of the Bellas remained silent when the comment barely registered with Beca. Her eyes were fixed on Jesse as he approached the group looking a bit tired and annoyed but happy to see Beca again.

Jesse gave Beca a bear hug before he made a passing comment to Aubrey. "Goodness Posen, I never took you for a fangirl. I can't find her anywhere now."

"Find who?" Chloe chimed in when Aubrey simply rolled her eyes at the comment made by the former Treble. But Beca never heard the answer.

She found herself back in their room within minutes, leaving her friends in the family room. She needed to be alone for now, she needed to calm her nerves.

Somehow all she could remember was the last few memories of _her_.

She had always been the Yin to Beca's Yang. But she didn't care. She never did. She loved her anyways.

She had always managed to steal the spotlight even without trying. But Beca didn't mind. She was happy and content to be in the shadows to let her shine.

She was the one always praised. The incredibly brilliant one. The one who skipped a few years of school because she was just that smart. She was unassuming and simple. She was honest and kind. She had the same special place in her heart for music. A special kind of magic touch to it that they shared.

She was her sister. Her half-sister but Beca never kept her outside of her walls even though he hated her step-dad. Her name was Ellie.

She loved Beca so much and Beca adored her too. She doted on her, and she was very protective of her, even when her younger sister grew to be taller than she was.

Beca was the first person who she came out to. She remembered that drive they had during their junior year in high school – she was four years younger but she was accelerated to their year – and Beca, who never really talked to anyone at school, started asking her about the boy in her English class that kept asking her about her younger sister. If she was being honest to herself she wanted to punch the guy for asking her about her younger sister who had just turned fourteen, but considering he was one of the "good kids" in school who was always awkward and all, she held back.

Beca knew something was off when she was teasing her about it but she shrugged it off. She asked her if she liked someone and Ellie said yes with a shaky breath. Beca noted her sister's nervousness, she was just as fidgety as she was when it comes to keeping huge secrets, and that's when she just blurted it out. "Becs, I have feelings for a girl."

Beca quirked an eyebrow before sporting on her signature smirk. "Cool. So who's the lucky girl?" was al she gave as a reply and Ellie couldn't help the grin forming on her lips. After that Beca had pretty much helped her with the wooing.

They grew up close. Their mom always made sure they would be. They've always been close. But then came the "the fallout" as Beca dubbed it.

They were halfway through their senior year by then. Ellie was stressing out, the man who was her step-dad had been pressuring her to get into Harvard or Yale, to either do pre-law or pre-med, but Ellie had other plans, and when it comes to doing dad-defying stunts, Beca was more than ready and willing to help out.

Beca was just thankful that her step-dad hadn't placed any expectations on her. She was saving up for LA since her freshman year and her mind was still set on that. She did help out her sister to "secretly" apply to Julliard. She even came with her during the whole audition process, she didn't really pay much attention to the specifics since her main job at that point was to come up with an excuse to head out to New York.

They kept it a secret to their mom, waited until they heard news, and planned on telling her when they did.

But that never happened. Admission letters from Ivy schools came, and a letter from Julliard too, but the contents of those letters where the least of their concern when they came. Their mom got sick. She got sicker by the minute. And then she died.

Things happened too fast. Beca hated remembering those memories so she buried it deep.

She was never the star of their family. So when Ellie told her dad about getting a scholarship at Julliard that she had decided to accept and he found out that his beloved daughter chose to be a pianist instead of whatever grand dream he had for her, he blamed Beca.

There was a huge argument that led to Beca packing her bags, spending some of her LA money to stay at a hotel to finish up the last week that had remained of her high school career, and called her dad and made a deal with him when she realized that whatever she had saved was never really going to last her for more than a few weeks in LA.

She was expecting to see Ellie in school during that last week, but she was gone. All that was left for her was a voice message that she left her about coming out to her father, escalating the already heated argument, and that she left before morning came.

Her voice was shaky, panicked, as she heard her crying while she left her a message. She was calling Beca for help, because she was all alone, but she didn't answer thinking that her sister was just calling to convince her to come back home.

She found out from the boy who had a crush on her, the same boy from her English class that Ellie stayed the night at their place before she was gone. She wanted to keep her then girlfriend out of it. There was cut near her hairline where an ashtray had struck her. The wretched fool had hurt her.

She had ran away. A few years later, an interview she had read about how the rising pianist, Ellie Spencer, had started out in New York informed her that her cunning sister manage to withdraw all the money he had set aside from her from her savings account, emancipated herself from her father who by then disowned her, and the obvious that she had adopted their mother's maiden name.

She skipped the part about how Beca had left that night, having the last straw.

She skipped the part about having no place to go. No family to run to.

Beca felt bad. Worse than when she thought she screwed up their chance for Nationals during her first year with the Bellas or when she almost walked out on them during the retreat.

If only there were bear traps that could have stopped her then.

Beca knew how lucky she was, with the present predicament of running into her sister during the wedding of one of her closest friends, something she never thought she'll ever have, it was made even clearer to her. Ellie used to be the one who saved her from her own darkness, from the hurt when people walked away in her life, she was the one who stayed. And then the Bellas came, and even when she would run away and push, they would pull her back. Chloe most specially. If it wasn't for her in the first place, she wouldn't have her family with the Bellas. The redhead had been persistent in breaking her walls and pushing her boundaries. Jesse helped too, but it was the redhead who did the most work. It was always the redhead.

Yes, Beca was lucky. Because even when Ellie disappeared in her life, she found her place with the Bellas. She mended her relationship with her father and the step-monster, although admittedly the latter was still a work in progress.

She had people in her life. People who loved her. She always thought that Ellie had been the one blessed by the stars and know she understood it had always actually been her, because when Ellie had nothing, she only had Beca.

And Beca failed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pitch Perfect**

Chloe watched as her Aubrey and Stacie playfully argued with each other about who made Jesse's date run and hide.

"Who are we talking about here again?" she asked and Jesse was quick to answer.

"Her name's Ellie Spencer. The renting the mansion thing is actually her wedding gift for the bride and groom." Jesse explained.

"I think I might have heard of her." Chloe stammered as her thought quickly jumped between Beca and why she would be acting weird if it was Jesse's friend causing her great distress.

"Might have? Chloe! Were you living under a rock?" Aubrey asked her indignant. Ellie Spencer was currently the biggest name in music with her ties to both the movie industry and her musical genius. They were already calling her a modern day Mozart during Chloe's second senior year at Barden.

"I didn't know you were a fan Bree." she commented.

"Fan may be an understatement." Stacie then said butting in. "I'm pretty sure she almost jumped her when Jesse introduced her to us."

"Sure it wasn't you?" Aubrey retorted.

"We can always just blame it on the Legacy chatting her up endlessly." Cynthia Rose commented which prompted an indignant "Hey!" from Emily.

"Hey, where'd the short stack go?" Amy asked, finally noting that Beca had disappeared.

Chloe whacked Jesse's arm in response and the treble looked at her surprised. "Are you sure you didn't do anything to upset her? She told me you called a week ago and she's been acting like this ever since."

"Wait, really?" Jesse asked, he wasn't sure what to do, and Chloe could tell the sincerity in his voice.

"I should go look for her." Chloe said. She was out the door of the family room within minutes with Jesse close behind.

She looked back at him, a question forming in her eyes. "You really care about Beca, don't you?" she heard Jesse ask.

Chloe tried to answer but before she could Jesse shook his head and said "Please tell me you've told her."

She looked back at him with a confused expression and Jesse sighed before taking off on his own, something about checking Ellie's room again. She could feel her heart racing when he asked her, like every single atom in her body already knew the answer, the unescapable truth that Jesse was referring to, and her mind was still trying to catch up. Or maybe it already did, she just didn't want to acknowledge it.

Chloe didn't want to admit, but she was terrified of that particular truth. Beca barely even tried, but the tiny DJ meant the world to her. Yes, she was afraid, that if she acknowledged what she felt she'll lose her forever. She was afraid that she was already losing now.

Somewhere along the lines of losing herself in the depths of her thoughts Chloe got lost in the mansion.

Unsure of what to do next, look for Beca or literally call someone to find her, or maybe call Beca to come find her so she'd kill two birds with one stone, she stood in her place to think for a few minutes.

That's when she heard it. It was an incredibly soft voice, it carried with every note that its owner sang emotions that were deeply resonating. Chloe followed where the sound of the rather angelic voice, and the accompanying piano arrangement, was coming from until she saw a slightly ajar sliding door an unused room, the furniture covered with cloth and dust, all except for the black grand piano to the side of the room.

There was something so… intimate with that moment. A girl in a black shirt was playing and singing one of her favorite songs, she was singing Titanium, and was clearly lost in the movement.

Her dark brown hair was swept to one side, and she wasn't wearing any make up. Chloe noted what Aubrey called "ear monstrosities" and Chloe was barely able to hold back a chuckle when she pieced the puzzle together and figured out that this was Ellie Spencer.

Ellie stopped playing when she felt Chloe's presence. "Wow, you can sing." she noted, a wave of nostalgia hitting her. The whole scene felt familiar, and inviting, but instead of a scared and surprised tiny brunette she saw a warm smile greeting her back.

"You're from the acapella girl group too right?" she asked and Chloe nodded.

"How'd you know?" she asked, entering the dimly lit room and closing the door behind her.

"I saw you at the Worlds." she said before she became all flustered. "Don't tell anyone." she quickly stammered out.

"Why not?" Chloe teased.

"Well, acapella really isn't my thing. I guess you can say I'm just a Bellas fan. I saw you at Lincoln Center when you won Nationals the first time around and followed your performances since then." Ellie explained. "The names Ellie by the way."

"Chloe." she said, introducing herself. "Care to finish the song?" Chloe asked.

"How about I play you something else." Ellie replied. Chloe shot her a pout that usually worked on Beca, she doesn't know why but the girl before her reminded her of her best friend a lot. It was they were like the same person, they just have different approaches to being that person.

Ellie shook her head. "That doesn't work on me." she said with a smile. "Besides, I don't think 'Titanium' fits well as the song we can share together."

"How come?" the redhead asked intrigued by the comment Ellie made.

"I can tell you share that song with someone else already, call it a hunch, and I'm good with hunches. So how about a different song that can make you think of me when you hear it?"

Chloe blushed. _Is she flirting with me,_ she thought to herself. The fact that the rather enigmatic young girl had already rendered her speechless in a matter of minutes took her of guard.

"There you are!" Jesse exclaimed as he opened the door. "Hey Chloe, I thought you were looking for Beca?"

Chloe nearly jumped out of her own skin as soon as Jesse waltzed in.

"I think she's in your room. I bumped into Benji earlier and he was looking for Emily in her room. We exchanged information on the whereabouts of the girls." he said with a shrug and Chloe nodded, processing the information.

"Your room is on the second floor Chlo. Take the stairs at the end of the hallway then take a right." Jesse added knowingly.

"Um, right. Thanks Jesse." she said. "See you later." she added towards Ellie.

"No." Jesse said adamantly as he looked at Ellie with disapproving eyes as soon as Chloe left.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"She's off limits." he edified. "She's for someone else." he added and Ellie quirked her brows in confusion.

"Explain."

"Remember the girl I told you about?" Jesse started and Ellie rolled her eyes. How could she forget? Hearing about how Jesse had played the part of the charming boy next door type character from his favorite movies. She wasn't really into movies so she couldn't really care, but that fact that he dated her sister was a little too amusing for her. The girl who built walls around her, who never let anyone in, let the guy in front of her now breach her walls along with her new found friends.

"Anyways, she's for her. She's for Beca. And Beca is for her too. Chloe's afraid to step up I think, and Beca's just as clueless as ever." he said and Ellie sniggered.

"You're telling me the redhead has a thing for Beca Mitchell?" Ellie asked and Jesse nodded. Thinking about it, during the Bella's performances on stage Ellie always noticed how the redhead looked at her sister, and how Beca kept stealing glances off Chloe too. "And you're telling me Beca has a thing for her too?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think she always had. I thought I was the male lead, you know, the love interest, but I think I understand now that I'm just the best friend character." Jesse said truthfully, no hint of bitterness or whatever which made Ellie smile.

She shook her head. "No you are not Jesse. You and me, we'll be the director and producer." Ellie said which caught Jesse off guard.

"I don't understand." Jesse murmured as he followed Ellie who was already making her way out of the room. "You'll help me set them up?"

"No." Ellie answered. "You'll help me ensure Beca gets her happy ending. You and the Bellas."

"Sadly, the Bellas have a pact to not help them out. They tried to lock them in a closet once for hours to get their act together only to be punished with endless cardio. Besides, they have an ongoing bet about the two and they promised not to take matters into their own hands again. Something about how that would be cheating… Wait. Why are you interested with this?"

Ellie stopped on her tracks to turn around and face Jesse. During the time they've known each other, Ellie already considered him to be her best friend, and yet, throughout his stories about college and Beca, and everything movie and acapella related, she still hasn't told him that who he was talking about was her sister.

She hummed as she tried to form a response and sighed. "Well, there's no use hiding it as the truth would come out anyways. I always sensed Beca was bi all along too…"

"Ellie! No tangents! How do you know Beca?" Jesse remarked only to be met with a huge smug grin.

"Beca Mitchell. Do you know her mother's name?" she asked Jesse who looked at her with confused eyes.

"No." he said, his voice sounding so small.

"Before it became Elizabeth Mitchell and then Elizabeth Masters, it was Elizabeth Spencer." Ellie clarified.

"Oh." Jesse said casually, nodding his head along like the information meant nothing. Ellie watched him, the grin on her face growing bigger by the minute as it finally sank in for Jesse. He stopped bobbing his head up and down and froze, his eyes wide with shock. "You don't mean… No… Seriously!?"

Ellie laughed. "Yeah, seriously." Ellie turned around and started walking away again before Jesse called out to her, running to catch up.

"Where on earth are you heading now? Are you going to see Beca?"

"That can wait." Ellie replied truthfully. "But we have to get a move on if we want absolute movie magic to happen."

"So where are we going?" Jesse asked again.

"Tell me, are all the Bellas in on the bet? How about the Trebles?"

"No, the Treble actually have their own bet going since Beca and I broke up. As for the Bellas, only Emily didn't join in on the bet, mostly because she already thought they were dating in the first place. Oh, and Aubrey, because she profusely refused to make money off of her friends. That and she admitted how tempted she was to just get the two locked in a room for them to sort out whatever was going on between them, and she was avoiding for that to backfire on her as well."

"Good." was all that Ellie gave as a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pitch Perfect**

Aubrey sat next to Emily by the foot of Ellie's bed in her room, her mouth agape. Ellie looked like she was on a mission when she returned to the family room after escaping the company of the Bellas earlier that day. Jesse followed close by looking confused and excited at the same time.

Within minutes, Ellie manage to come up with an excuse to grab both Emily and Aubrey for "something important". She stopped by where the Trebles where hanging out – they were playing pool at the saloon – and exchanged a few words with Bumper, and then they were off to Ellie's own room.

Jesse locked the door as soon as they entered and both Emily and Aubrey exchanged looks, wondering what could possibly be going on.

That is until Ellie explained to the two of them about their plan to get Beca and Chloe to realize their feelings for each other and finally get together.

"Why are you so interested in seeing them get together?" Aubrey asked, interrupting Ellie. She had to admit though, Ellie's plan was complex but brilliant that her best friend and the hobbit won't see what's coming.

Jesse sniggered as Ellie smiled sheepishly at Aubrey before launching into another long explanation, this time how she and Beca were related and how they've lost in touch.

And that's how Aubrey was rendered speechless, mouth wide open in shock. It was impossible, Ellie was like the Yin to Beca's Yang, how on earth would they be sisters? Well, half-sisters. But then again, being related to the alt girl gave her an acceptable explanation to Ellie's ear monstrosities.

Emily, on the other hand, was beaming like a child. Yes, how they lost contact with each other was a tad too tragic, but now they can reunite, and her aca-moms can finally be together too, which is what all their friends wanted.

"Posen, you okay?" Ellie asked and Aubrey finally snapped out of her initial shock.

"Why do we need Allen's help of all people?" she then asked, ignoring her earlier dumbstruck expression.

"I know both the Trebles and Bellas are planning a simple performance for the couple. I also know that the two acapella groups aren't the only ones here. Some of the BU Harmonics are here. The Tone Hangers too. And, pardon my confusion, but apparently even the Green Bay Packers?"

"I can explain that later." Jesse interjected and Ellie nodded.

"So what? Why me and the Legacy? Other than the obvious that we're not in on the bet." Aubrey then said, picking up the conversation. "I mean we don't have anything in common that you'd consider us for your initial plan here."

"Exactly that." Ellie said with a grin. "I know Beca well. Emily and you conniving for something seems highly improbable so she won't suspect a thing, and before we initiate the master plan I need to gauge her reaction first, test the waters on what she feels for the redhead and how deep she's in. It's the only way Aubrey."

"Fine." Aubrey said.

"You can definitely count me in." the Legacy added.

"So project Bechloe is really on?" Jesse asked and the smile on Ellie's face was all he needed to confirm.

When Chloe got back to their room Beca was noticeably in a much better mood, working on a mix on her laptop while she was sitting in her own bed. Chloe couldn't help but stare as she breathed in a sigh of relief. This caught Beca's attention who paused for a moment and looked up at the redhead.

"You okay there Chlo?" she asked.

"I'm fine. It's just, you seemed out of it lately." Chloe commented as she sat down the edge of her own bed.

"Sorry, got a hit by nostalgia and some other things from the past." Beca mumbled as she hurriedly saved her work and set aside her laptop and headphones.

Chloe gave Beca a questioning look and Beca sighed, retelling her story about her sister without mentioning her name. The look on Chloe's face pretty much sums up her surprise because who knew that Beca had a sister she never even mentioned to anyone at Barden?

"Oh Becs, she doesn't hate you." Chloe said, her eyes filled with tears as she immediately reached out to the younger girl for a hug.

"I'm hoping that you're right Chlo." Beca said as she nuzzled her face in Chloe's neck, inhaling in her scent. Somehow Beca found herself asking if Chloe was actually made of magic. One hug and she felt all her fear and nervousness be whisked away. She's finding a new strength to face her sister.

"Well, she couldn't be, right? I'm assuming she contacted you in the first place." Chloe said as she slowly released Beca from the hug, settling in beside the brunette on her bed.

"Not exactly." Beca uncomfortably said.

"What do you mean? You contacted her?"

"No." Beca replied and Chloe's brows furrowed as she looked at the young DJ in confusion. Why on earth would Beca be all of a sudden worried about seeing her sister again?

But before Beca could give any appropriate reply they both got a message from Aubrey. Chloe looked at Beca with some unreadable expression on her face. "We've got to go." she heard Chloe say.

"Why?" Beca asked. She knew that dinner won't be for at least 2 hours more and the Bellas weren't planning to rehearse some more for what they planned to perform for Amy and Bumper until tomorrow before the bachelorette party.

Chloe didn't answer. She grabbed Beca's phone and tossed it to her to see the message from Aubrey.

 ** _Aca-Nazi:_** _Emergency Bella meeting at family room NOW! Need to prep for Riff-Off tonight._

"Why the fuck are we having a riff-off?" Beca asked confused and Chloe just shrugged.

Of course they were having a riff-off. This was, after all, the wedding of an acapella couple.

Beca saw Justin on stage, he's the night's emcee as it would seem. He was talking to Bumper in hushed tones about something and she couldn't help but suspect that something was definitely up.

The Bellas, who all decided to wear an outfit similar to their last Riff-Off during their senior year at Barden, were already huddling together in one side of the room when Beca and Chloe got in. They moved to their seats all together and first had dinner, surprisingly with only a limited amount of alcohol served as Justin had mentioned that the drinks can wait after the main event. Beca knew that the main event for that night was definitely going to be the Riff-off.

"No original songs this time Emily." she heard Chloe warn Emily. The Legacy was seated between Stacie and Chloe to her right. Next to Stacie was Aubrey. Beca couldn't help but notice Aubrey giving Emily a stern look and Emily simply nodded.

As dinner conversations were wrapping up, Beca did a quick scan of the room. She saw Jesse at the table with the Trebles, who were all wearing their signature blazers, but no Ellie. She couldn't help but wonder where her half-sister was.

Knots were tightly forming in Beca's stomach as she barely touched her food. The double doors to the banquet hall opened and that's when she saw her. Ellie was a good five inch taller than Beca, and she looked the same as always with a gentle smile on her face and only wearing light make-up. She noted the ear monstrosities she seemed to have picked up, she used to only have two piercings in her ears the last time she saw her. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a whit bib shirt underneath and a pair of dark jeans.

She didn't seem to notice Beca as she went straight to the Trebles' table. She saw Bumper give a nod to Justin and the emcee spoke up. "Ladies and Gents it's time for our main attraction, what I'd like to call Riff-off Rev Up!"

And so it was that the BU Harmonics, the Green Bay Packer – Beca only noticed them there when Justin called on the group and couldn't help but wonder what they were doing there – The Tone Hangers, the Barden Treblemakers, and the Barden Bellas were to face off against each other once again in a Riff-Off, same old, same old.

Except it wasn't the same old Riff-Off. Bumper stole the mic from Justin for a brief moment and announced that for that night only the Trebles were welcoming an additional member to the team – because yes, Bumper decided to join the Trebles' team for the night – but he wasn't pertaining to himself, he was talking about Ellie.

"No fair! Ellie should join our team instead." Stacie piped up.

"How bad could it be, the girl's a pianist and composer, she's not an acapella singer. I think we might be good." Ashley said.

"Yeah, and we'd still kick the Trebles with or without her." Jessica seconded.

Beca remained silent, and Chloe too, letting Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose raise the group moral before Aubrey took command. Chloe heard Ellie, she knew she could sing. And Beca, she knew just how well she could sing.

"I think I'm good here." Ellie replied, still avoiding Beca with her gaze.

Justin stole back the mic and looked at Bumper who made his way back to the Trebles.

"Right, and two more things folks. Tonight's prize is romantic getaway to Paris. No I'm not kidding. It's sponsored by Ms. Spencer here and so you know, the teams just need to pick who they want to send to Paris 'cause we only have two tickets. As for tonight's twist. I'm sure our teams all know the rules of the Riff-Off. But for tonight, the categories won't be so much as categories." Justin said revealing a spinning wheel on the stage he was on. "The categories would be the artists themselves meaning the only songs you can sing for that category has to be in the music library of that artist, a song that appears on their own albums and EPs. Got it guys?"

Justin was met with a chorus of agreement form the teams and the Riff-Off began.

The first artist was Rihanna and the Bellas started with Cynthia Rose singing Only Girl (In the World). They were cut by someone in the Trebles singing Unfaithful. The BU Harmonics decided to cut in then with Take a Bow but they messed up the lyrics and they were Cut-Off.

Justin had the wheel spin and the next artist was Usher. The teams immediately picked their songs, there quick transitions as each of the acapella groups jumped in to take the spotlight. Beca kept her attention on Ellie who was simply providing back-up to whoever was singing. Her eyes were closed as she swayed lightly to the music, letting the beats and the flow take control of her. She was doing her thing marvelously well, listening in for the harmonies and letting the teams have their fun. Beca could tell, she was waiting for something.

Somewhere along the way the Tone Hangers messed up with the word they used to steal the spotlight from the Green Bay Packers and they were Cut-Off. Justin then proceeded to spin the wheel and the next artist was Carrie Underwood.

Beca felt déjà vu as the Packers once again tried to start things off only to be immediately Cut-off by not coming up with an actual song and simply humming something that sounded like a Carrie Underwood song. Inevitably they were Cut-Off and only the Bellas and the Trebles were left.

"Okay guys, since we only have two teams left and well three artists, I'll let one of the two teams choose with who you want by a random flip of the coin. Whoever gets their artist of choice will start second, so guys be careful and prepared. James Morrison, Maroon 5, or Hozier? Bellas who do you pick? And Head or Tails?"

Aubrey nudged Emily who quickly squeaked "Hozier, Heads".

"We're picking James Morrison. And I guess we're tails" Jesse then said.

Justin flipped the coin, quickly glanced at it. "Hozier it is." Justin said and the Trebles were ready to start it off.

Bumper started things of with Arsonist's Lullaby and being backed up with the ready Trebles

 _Some would sing and some would scream  
You soon find you have few choices...  
I learned the voices died with me_

Why Emily had picked Hozier was a mystery to Beca as the Trebles seemed to be happy that she picked the artist.

 _When I was a child I'd sit for hours  
Staring into open flames  
Something in it - had a power,  
Could barely tear my eyes away_

The crowd was digging the Trebles and Beca realized they needed to cut them off soon. She noticed Aubrey whispering something into Chloe's ear and the redhead nodded. Meanwhile the Trebles continued, Aubrey now saying something to the rest of the Bellas in hushed tones.

 _All you have is your fire...  
And the place you need to reach -  
Don't you ever, tame your demons  
But always keep them on a leash_

 _When I was 16 my senses fooled me_  
 _Thought gasoline was on my clothes_  
 _I knew that_

And that was when Chloe decided to cut in with Like Real People Do.

 _that night  
The bugs and the dirt  
Why were you digging?  
What did you bury  
Before those hands pulled me  
From the earth?_

Beca exchanged a smile with Chloe as she was quick to back her up along with the rest of the Bellas. Her eyes rested on Ellie, still doing her thing. Felling the music with her eyes closed only this time she was silently mouthing the words along with the Bellas, tapping the rhythm of the song to herself.

 _I will not ask you where you came from_  
 _I will not ask you, neither should you_

 _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_  
 _We should just kiss like real people do_

Chloe sang, stealing glances of Beca whose eyes were locked on the Trebles.

 _I knew_

Then Jesse stepped in, singing Someone New.

 _Knew who I was every step that I ran to you  
Only blue or black days  
Electric strange perfections in any stranger I choose_

 _Would things be easier if there was a right way  
Honey there is no right way_

 _And_

Jesse didn't get far when Beca cut him off with take me to Church.

 _and you can sharpen your knife_ _  
_ _Offer me that deathless death_ _  
_ _Good God, let me give you my life_

The Bellas performed the rest of the song with no trouble from the Trebles. They were feeling confident they would win, they occupied the whole area between the groups, spreading apart from each other as they felt the rush of an impromptu performance. But Beca wasn't too sure. She kept her eyes fixed on Ellie who stopped mouthing the words as the Bellas were near reaching the end of the song. Ellie still had her eyes closed, her hands help up high as if asking for the Trebles to wait, or signaling something, she wasn't entirely sure.

 _Only then I am human  
Only then I_

And that was when Ellie cut in with Angel of Small Death and Codeine Scene.

 _I watch the work of my kin bold and boyful  
Toying somewhere between love and abuse  
Calling to join them the wretched and joyful  
Shaking the wings of their terrible youth_

Her voice loud, the room filling in with every resounding note she sang and slowly opened her eyes meeting Beca's with a grin on her face. The Trebles were ready and somehow Beca couldn't help but feel like they were prepared the whole time, like this was planned so that the Trebles would win.

 _Freshly dissolved in some frozen devotion  
No more alone or myself could I be  
Looks like I strayed to the arms that were open  
No shortage of sordid, no protest from me_

Ellie continued with the song. The rest of the Bellas were astounded as her voice rang with perfect clarity and diction. The Trebles slowly occupied the spaces between the Bellas, giving it their all.

Ellie avoided approaching Beca instead making her rounds with the Bellas. She placed an arm around Emily in part of the song, she danced a bit with Stacie, she cut between Ashley and Jessica, she kept reverting back to Aubrey in some parts of the chorus and Beca couldn't help but chuckle whenever Aubrey rolled her eyes.

She exchanged a quick hug with Fat Amy, spun around Flo, somehow she tried to approach Lily but quickly backed off as they were nearing the last few parts of the song and she made her way to Chloe.

 _Leash-less confusion, I'll wander the concrete  
Wonder how better now having survived  
Jarring of judgement and reasons defeat  
The sweet heat of her breath in my mouth I'm alive_

And Beca couldn't help but feel something bubbling and boiling in her blood as Ellie was deliberately flirting with the redhead, inching in closer with her charming smile, and Chloe couldn't help but blush.

Ellie started singing the last part of the song with the chorus being repeated twice. She finally turned to Beca, beaming as she snapped out of whatever had taken a hold of her with that earlier thing with Chloe and Ellie. From the way Ellie was singing and smiling Beca knew for sure that her sister wasn't mad at her. She also knew without a doubt that the taller brunette was cooking up something from the very obvious ways her eyes were shining with excitement.

The song finished and the Trebles cheered. They had won.

The Bellas, being good sports, clapped their hands while congratulating the Trebles. Chloe stood dazed with what just happened when Aubrey slid right next to where she was standing, the blonde looking intently at Ellie and Beca.

Beca couldn't help but sport her signature smirk that matched Ellie's signature grin. They were just standing there in the middle of the crowd. "Beca." Ellie said, breaking the silence and Beca uncharacteristically jumped up and hugged her sister in a tight embrace.

That was when Chloe decided to snap out of her enchantment looking confused at the scene in front of her. She didn't know if she knew, she was feeling a bit jealous at Beca's uncharacteristic friendly demeanor towards Ellie. Aubrey just snorted. "I don't think it's what you think Chlo." She heard the blonde say before stepping forward to greet Ellie and Beca. Chloe followed shortly.

"You really gave us a run for our money Spencer. I wasn't expecting that." Aubrey had said, breaking the hug between Ellie and Beca.

Ellie shrugged. "What, I never said I couldn't sing."

"Yeah, that was quite something." Chloe commented.

"Oh hey Titanium girl." Ellie greeted Chloe and Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't harass my sister in her shower when you lost your way back to our room earlier." Beca said with a bit of indignation.

Chloe didn't seem to notice the whole sentence Beca had just said. Her mind focused on the part where she referred to Ellie as her sister. "I'm sorry did you just say… she… Ellie… she's your sister!" Chloe exclaimed and Beca shushed her.

Ellie laughed and glanced at Aubrey. "I have a feeling there's an equally amusing story behind this." In response Aubrey just shook her head and placed a hand on her face remembering the time she asked Chloe how she got Beca to audition for the Bellas in the first place.

The two half-sisters have a lot of catching up to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pitch Perfect**

"So anyways, that's why we're moving to LA soon." Beca said, she couldn't help hide the genuine smile that was as she sat right next to her half-sister poolside, their feet dipped in the water.

They left the party over two hours ago. Beca had to drag her sister away from Chloe before she could interrogate her and asked both Aubrey and her to keep it a secret. Although she had to admit, she was surprised to know that the aca-nazi already knew that.

Ellie couldn't contain her laughter, Beca's college life had been quite amusing. But she couldn't help but notice how it kept circling back to the redhead.

Beca's story started from how they met in the shower. "I'm surprised you didn't yell for help." she said in between giggles. Beca just blushed and shrugged.

Yep, it was funny how everything kept circling back to Chloe Beale.

After the shower story Beca told her about her internal debate for the audition, how she showed up because she didn't want to disappoint the redhead. She mentioned the radio station, how she got worried when she heard about Chloe's nodes – anything medical related had sent Beca into panic mode after their mother died – and how Aubrey whipped them into shape with cardio. She talked about how Chloe tried to give her what was supposed to be her solo, the time she got arrested and how Chloe was in her dorm room with the rest of the Bellas to wait for her, how she hung out with Chloe showing sharing her mixes.

It was Chloe. Regionals. Missing Chloe. Talking with her dad and how they started rebuilding their relationship. Chloe and Nationals. How she started dating Jesse because she kissed him during Nationals. Chloe. Becoming Co-Captain. Chloe. The incident at Lincoln Center with fat Amy. Chloe worried about the Worlds. The intimidating German. Chloe. Her internship. Chloe. The retreat. Chloe. Winning Worlds. Chloe. How she and Jesse broke up. Living with Chloe.

Yes, it always came back to Chloe. Beca went on about how her boss – the same one during her internship – had been talking about her to some of his connections. Beca's mind was blown when she was given an offer to work for a major record company in LA working and getting the chance to work with some of the biggest names in the industry.

Ellie listened as Beca expressed her concern about Chloe, about moving to LA, and how they talked about it. She felt relief when Chloe was the one who approached her to talk about LA, she was trying to find the words to open up the topic and share the good news with her best friend when the redhead told Beca of her plans on applying for graduate school there, and she just got accepted.

"Hang on. When did you accept the offer? How long ago did your boss mention it?" Ellie asked.

"For a while back I guess. I told him I wanted to think about it." Beca replied.

" _YOU_ wanted to think about LA?" Ellie asked again, astonished at the thought of Beca considering to actually not move to LA.

"Well, I didn't want to leave Chloe behind. Besides, I had work to finish up. As soon as we knew she got accepted, I opened the topic up again. So that's how Chlo and I are now finalizing our plans for the move. Guess it's a good thing since I'm moving closer to you."

Ellie shook her head, a grin still plastered on her face as she looked at Beca. "I can't believe you don't see it."

"See what?"

Ellie chuckled. "You joined the Bellas because of Chloe. You found a family with the Bellas because of Chloe. You decided to stay in Atlanta and work in the same company you had your internship in because Chloe was still finalizing her plans and she found a job that would keep her for a while teaching singing. You placed LA on hold for Chloe. You plan to move together when you both head to LA. You've been living together for two years…"

"What are you trying to get at Spencer?" Beca said, looking at her sister suspiciously.

"Well Mitchell, you only mentioned the guy you dated for four years twice during our whole conversation. And that's when you told me you kissed him and then you started dating and then again when you told me that you broke up but you were still friends. You mentioned Chloe every single time."

"She's been a huge part of my life Ellie, she was there for everything." Beca reasoned.

"Yes, well so was Jesse." Ellie countered. "From how I see it, the two of you are already like a married couple. Chloe strikes me as the cuddling kind so I assume you two cuddle?" Ellie asked and Beca nodded. Before Beca can say anything Ellie went on. "Becs, I'm just saying, it sounds like you're planning a future together. Actually, no, you're already doing that. Cuddling and being all domestic at home. Being co-captains for three years for the Bellas. Heck, Jesse called her our work wife."

Beca sighed. She could feel the build-up, the truth that Ellie was getting at. "What's your point?"

"Beca, it sounds like to me you are in love with her. That you've been in love with her this whole time." Ellie said mater-of-factly.

Beca scoffed. "You have it all wrong." she said although her flushed face, her nervous demeanor, and the very shaky tone of her voice proved to Ellie that she hit the nail on the coffin.

"You don't love Chloe? Romantically speaking, before you give me that crap about how you love her as your best friend."

"Shut up Spencer."

"Fine then Mitchell. Chloe seems like a nice person. Has she dating anyone right now?"

Beca gave her sister a questioning look. "No. Ever since she ended things with Tom during my freshman year. No. Why are you asking?"

Ellie hummed. "Interesting." she commented as she finally brought her feet out of the water, stood up, then stretched her limbs. "Well, she's nice, talented, pretty… and you tell me you have no feelings for her, so I guess you won't mind me hitting on her right?"

Ellie looked as innocent as an angel when she asked that but Beca couldn't help but feel the same bubbling and boiling feeling in the pit of her stomach taking her once again. "I mean, I'm not even sure you're her type… you know?"

"Guess we'll see." Ellie said before heling her sister out of the pool. She gave her a hug and wished her goodnight before making her way back to the mansion leaving Beca with an incredibly confused look on her face.

"No. How sure are we that this is even going to work?" Stacie commented. Aubrey and Emily had just given them updates on project "Bechloe".

It was way too early in the morning to be up and about, especially after the night they had. But it was necessary. The Bellas were giving Amy and Bumper a special performance during their reception and they only had a day left to prepare. It didn't help that that night they were also having the bachelorette party, and everyone's attention wasn't really on their new attempts to get their ship sailing. Especially Amy who wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, gathered with her aca-bitches one of the unused rooms of the mansion, the same one where Ellie decided to hide away and first met Chloe. They already miserably failed a number of times. Besides, getting in on the new mission would mean forfeiting the bet, and everyone was still surprisingly in the pool.

"Well this time it will." Aubrey argued. "We have something we didn't have before."

"And what would that be?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"We have the dashing rival set up!" Emily piped up. "And we have a rival who actually wants Beca to win Chloe's heart too. Which is kind of weird, I know, but a rival still."

"How sure are we that this rival thing is going to work? Shawshank is incredibly thick when it comes to our beloved ginger." Amy commented. "Besides any rival we set up would definitely want to hook up with red, who wouldn't?"

"Our rival to the hero had already proven to both Aubrey and I that Beca's happiness comes first." Emily commented.

"And it is going to work. Our mastermind is surprisingly cunning, I'm shocked I didn't come up with the plan myself." Aubrey then added. "Thankfully sibling rivalry is a remarkable thing."

"Wait, did you say sibling? Aubrey, Beca's baby half-brother is like what? Four?" Jessica interjected.

"Guess we'll have to wait for a couple more years." Ashley commented.

Lilly then said something indiscernible and Flo was just about to weigh in when Aubrey exclaimed "Not Dr. Mitchell's son!"

The double doors quickly opened, letting in Ellie and Jesse. Jesse immediately closed the doors when Ellie let out a breathy laugh having overheard the last few comments.

"She meant me." Ellie said and the Bellas looked at her incredulously. "I'm Beca's half-sister." she edified before being greeted with a loud chorus of "What!?"

Beca begrudgingly followed Chloe to the piano room where Aubrey had instructed them to go for their last practice before the big day. Beca was never a morning person, but Chloe always managed to get her to smile and get up no matter what ungodly hour it was just by flashing a megawatt smile at her. Seriously, the rising sun failed to compare to the sunshine that was Chloe.

But today Beca was a little extra grumpy. She couldn't sleep after talking with her sister, and for different reasons than the past few days before talking to her. It didn't help that despite having two separate beds in their room, Chloe immediately snuggled up to her as soon as Beca changed and slipped under her covers. The redhead just got in bed when she returned but she had stayed awake to wait up for Beca in case she wanted to talk.

Beca's thoughts echoed with Ellie's words. She knew it was true, she had feelings for Chloe Beale. How could she not? Chloe brought the best out of her without even trying. She was stunning, eyes impossibly blue, hair always reminding Beca of the same fiery soul within. Chloe was her fire too. But she never dared admit it.

To be honest, she had already known of her growing feeling for her best friend since her junior year, but she always brushed it off. Chloe loved her too, but as a best friend, at least that's what she thought. And that was enough. She couldn't lose Chloe so she decided that she'll take whatever she can get, and that was Chloe's love as her best friend.

She buried it deep within her, tried to forget it. She chose Jesse because Jesse was the safe bet. But she knew she couldn't settle with the safe bet for long, and when the distance gained between them, literally, she knew that it would be near impossible to hold on to that safety.

Chloe was her fire. All she needed to do was smile and all the walls Beca built around her collapsed, leaving her raw and vulnerable.

Ellie was right. She was in love with Chloe Beale, and she only keeps falling more and more every single day. It didn't matter anymore if they were in stasis, if they were in a stand still. She'll face the storm when it comes, when Chloe decides to open her heart to someone, even when that would leave her crushed. That's what she told herself before, but would she really be okay with that?

Chloe opened the double doors to the piano room, almost bumping into Jesse and Amy as scrambled to leave. Beca looked at the two of them, puzzled at what they would be doing in the Bellas practice for Amy's wedding. Well, she understood Amy's curiosity, she has no clue at all at what Jesse would want.

"Ellie is Beca's sister!" Stacie squealed as soon as Chloe and Beca got into the room and closed the door. Chloe let out a laugh and walked over to Stacie and the rest of the girls as she told her story of how they found out.

Beca's eyes, on the other hand, immediately zeroed in on her charming sister, sitting by the piano, her trademark grin on her face, a challenge lingering in her eyes.

She was the golden girl. The favorite. She was the brilliant one who could be anything she wanted, she was the one who already had her dream career right in her grasps. She had everything she could ever want, everything Beca never had, and she could see in Ellie's eyes, no matter how much they loved each other as sisters, she was going after what Beca wanted the most. And she wanted Beca to step-up, she was silently daring her to fight for Chloe Beale.

"I remembered something." Beca said as she stepped closer to where Ellie was sitting. Aubrey was still too busy getting the girls to calm down. "What happened to Sarah? You know the girl I helped you woo."

"Oh, well, I was being stupid and I thought that she deserved better. So I figure, move on right? She is with someone else now. Regret comes a little too late." Ellie answered with an air of nonchalance but Beca could see through it. She was still in love with her ex.

"You're not going after Chloe when you're in love with someone else." Beca said pointedly.

"Then stop me. 'Sides, I think I might actually fall for the redhead." Ellie replied before she stood up and headed out. "See you guys later!" she yelled back to the Bella's before she was gone.

Beca stood there, eyes on the double doors. No, she wasn't going to be okay with it, who was she kidding?

Ellie has had everything in her life, everything that Beca had ever wanted. She was not going to let Ellie get Chloe Beale too. She's waited long enough, wasted so many opportunities and chances. Maybe it was time to risk it all and fight for the one thing she has wanted the most, more than LA, more than winning, she wanted to be with Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Pitch Perfect**

Beca has no idea what she's doing.

It was always easy to just be closed off, to build walls around herself and not let a single soul in. Now, she plans to tell Chloe what she really felt for her. This was a major break it or make it point for Beca, and she could already feel the world beneath her crumble from the dread of things backfiring and she was desperately trying to fight off every nerve in her body that kept telling her to run.

Why did she talk herself into this?

Beca knew her sister well. The first time she fell in love, she fell hard. Honestly, she has no idea why she broke up with her ex and why she's trying to move on. But still, although Ellie was still young, she wasn't the type to play the field. Beca knew for sure that if she goes after Chloe, she was going to be serious about it.

Okay, so maybe her sister was always the first choice, she was always the choice people made between the two of them, and Beca would always back off, let Ellie shine while she stood in the shadows. But Chloe was different. Chloe saw Beca shine even in the darkness of the shadows she chose to hide in, and Chloe made her even shine brighter. That alone made her worth fighting for.

The Bellas practice went by quick, it was a simple performance for Christ's sake, but everything must still be perfect. The girls decided to spend the rest of the day doing their own thing and prepping for whatever Stacie had planned for the Bachelorette party. "By the way Beca, we decided to save Ellie from the bachelor party so she'll be joining us." she informed the DJ.

Beca wasn't sure if she should be thrilled, after all, Ellie declared her interest for Chloe to her. She doesn't want to know what possibilities can arise from the combination of alcohol and the charming pianist. It didn't exactly help that her half-sister was the most hopeless romantic person she knew, and she'll be on top of her game too because she doesn't drink.

Yep, Beca has no clue what to do, she wasn't exactly an expert in romance. The only thing she knew was run, and she knew can't run away from this.

The plan was simple. Admittedly, Aubrey didn't like fixing the results of the Riff-Off the night before, but Ellie needed to gauge Beca's reaction when she tried to flirt with Chloe with the best song she could think of, "It's always all in the lyrics. When Beca's words fail her, she chooses the best song to tell you what she feels. The same with me, I guess it's a trait we share." she remembered Ellie tell her and the Legacy.

The plan was supposed to stay simple. Since Chloe was the more outgoing of the two, the original plan was to coax the truth about how she felt for Beca and help her woo the DJ, or at least make the munchkin realize what she felt. But of course the plan suddenly changed when Ellie realized that Beca was actually quite aware of how she felt for the redhead, she was just avoiding it for the same reason Chloe does. They were both afraid that their feelings won't be reciprocated by the other.

Love is stupid sometimes. It's funny how the two were just being idiotic about it. Communication was key, and they could've been together for a long time now if they actually just bucked up and talked about it.

They were just being idiots in love.

The new plan needed all the Bellas, mostly because Ellie knew that her sister has no romantic bone in her body. She needed a catalyst too, something to push her, a rival who Beca would think could be worthy of Chloe.

"She needs to realize that no one else is actually worthy other than her. She knows how she feels for Chloe, but she hasn't done anything. So I think a twist to our plan A is needed. I'll still get Chloe to confess, so that Beca won't ever second-guess or do something idiotic and run away when she thinks that Chloe's had enough. Beca runs when it gets too tough because it's easier, so we have to make her fight for the redhead." Ellie told her that night after talking with Beca by the pool. Of course Aubrey was a little irked that the rather tall half-sister of the hobbit was knocking on their door just as soon as she and Stacie got back to their room, getting a little… well… busy…

But the plan was working, the die had been cast, and things were being set in motion. Her proof? The sight of the hobbit standing in front of her room asking if she could come in and talk privately after they had lunch. If this wasn't for Chloe she wouldn't be doing this, she would rather have her privacy with a different brunette at the moment.

It was then that Aubrey started to think that Ellie and Beca were more alike than she originally thought.

So yeah, the talk with Aubrey was a little weird. The blonde pulled her hand towards the terrace, far away from the hallway where the Bellas rooms were, and gave her a questioning look.

"What do you want Mitchell?" Aubrey asked.

"Chloe." she replied.

"What about her?" Aubrey asked. There was something about the excited look on her face that she quickly tried to hide that caught Beca's attention, but she let it pass.

"Well you see, you know, I know I'm not perfect… and well, you know how Chloe is, and…" Beca started mumbling, not knowing where to start.

"Out with it Beca, I don't have all day." Aubrey snapped but Beca still couldn't find the right words to say. "You're in love with her, we know Mitchell, we all know. Except maybe Chloe, she's surprisingly oblivious to it when it's so obvious. I honestly don't know why I didn't see it sooner myself too. The Treble got me distracted I guess." Aubrey said for her but Beca looked at her surprised.

After a few minutes of gloating from Aubrey for hitting the head on the nail before, she finally found the ability to speak again. "I need help. It's Chloe, Aubrey, I need to… I want to tell her. It's just, I don't know how to."

Aubrey looked at Beca, sincerity touching her eyes. "Oh Beca, you don't need an over the top planned moment. It doesn't have to be perfect, life itself isn't, and if you keep waiting for the most perfect moment to tell her how you feel, you'll miss the chance of letting her know it. You'll be waiting forever for nothing. Chloe doesn't need roses, fireworks, or anything like that. She just needs you."

Beca nodded, processing the information. Aubrey turned around and left with a contented smile on her face. It took her a minute or two before realizing she should've thanked the blonde. She ran back to Aubrey and Stacie's room to personally do so but she opted not to, if the sounds she could here through the cracks under the door were any indication, the occupants of the room most definitely did not want to be disturbed. She'll just have to thank her later, Beca thought.

Jesse watched as the Bellas, with Cynthia Rose's wife and Ellie in tow, got ready to leave the mansion for the bachelorette party. They were heading for the beach while the Trebles were going to hit a few local bars.

Before leaving, Beca dropped by the room he shared with Benji to talk. It was funny how the tiny DJ tried to ask him for his blessing before she took her chance, like she felt the need to explain to him how she felt about Chloe.

"Beca, let me stop you right there. I love you, you know that and that love has transformed into something entirely different from what I felt before. We're just not meant to be, and I know that. I was being stupid and selfish not setting you free, thinking I'm what you needed. We worked so well too, but that's because we're the best of friends. I guess it was never really more than that. The whole time we were dating you spent the majority of your time with Chloe. Yep, I was an idiot back then, we both were. So stop making excuses, stop delaying, you go get her." he had told her.

"Any advice?" Beca asked nervously.

"Don't be afraid, don't hide through anything unnecessary. If Chloe strips you of all your defenses, then show her that, tell her that." Jesse said and Beca couldn't be more thankful for having a friend like him.

"What if she doesn't love me back the same way? Or what if she says she feels the same way but she's actually just confused? Jesse, I don't want to be her science experiment. I mean granted, I've never had feelings for a girl before, but you know, she's Chloe." she said and Jesse could hear all her insecurities breaking through her resolve.

"Go for it anyways. But I think, Becs, no, I believe everything is going to be alright." Jesse replied with his calmest voice, soothing Beca's nerves.

Because, of course, everything was just going according to plan. He had done his part to build up Beca's confidence. It was up to Ellie and the other Bellas now.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Pitch Perfect**

Beca had to admit, the bachelorette party they were throwing for Amy was nowhere near she expected. She was expecting the alcohol, the strippers, the wild fun nights the Bellas had that kept getting crazier and crazier as it morning threatened to come.

This was entirely different.

They were on a private beach strip near the mansion with access to their own bar. The servers of course where a number of "man candies" as Amy called them. Yes, there was music, how could they not have any? But it was a more intimate setting, with all the girls gathered around a campfire getting down in deep with catching up and getting to know more and more of each other. It was relaxing, refreshing.

Beca sat in between Ellie and Chloe, making sure her sister won't pull out any moves she may or may not have developed in the past six years. She was the hopeless romantic type, not one likes to hook up. But then again, she broke up with her long-time girlfriend and she's being linked to a dozen other ladies at the moment so she can't really take her chances.

Aubrey sat next to Chloe and to her right was Stacie. Jessica and Ashley were sprawled to Ellie's left. Across the campfire from them were Emily and Flo who sat closer to Ellie's side while Lily and Cynthia Rose, who was huddled close to her lovely wife, were sat closer to Chloe's side. Amy sat right in front of Beca.

"Okay, but seriously, who planned this?" Beca asked, they've been at the beach for an hour already and nothing insanely ridiculous has happened. "Do you have anything to do with this?" she asked suspiciously of Ellie who shook her head.

"I was supposed to go partying as one of the guys remember?" Ellie retorted and Beca made a face.

"Yeah, but you're not the party type to begin with." Beca said and Ellie shrugged.

"It was actually Stacie's idea." Aubrey piped up.

"Yeah, I figured that it was during our camp fire session at the Lodge that Amy realized his feelings for Bumper… you know called him her fiancé, so I figured we can settle into a rather intimate and incredibly cheesy night instead of our usual wild ones." Stacie explained.

"That, and well, this gorgeous piece of a masterpiece here is a changed woman." Amy chimed in, waving her hands on her own body as if she was an intricate piece of art.

"Right, but going back to our little game with a twist before Beca here interrupted." Cynthia Rose said, drawing the girls' attention. "We were doing a special lightning round of no holds barred deep questions only Truth or Truth. And I believe it is your turn Aubrey."

The blonde groaned and answered three of the most personal questions the Bellas never dared ask before, mostly about her little crush on Ellie – to which Beca couldn't help but tease her about – and about her current relationship status. Aubrey begrudgingly answered all questions and when she was asked the third "So who's the guy who actually mellowed our beloved Aca-Nazi?" she simply exchanged looks with Stacie and each and every one of the Bellas erupted in cheers, not missing the exchange.

Chloe's turn soon came with her first two questions being relatively easy to answer for the bubbly redhead. For her third question, somehow someone finally asked the question of how she got Beca to audition for the Bellas. Chloe laughed as Beca's face flushed a bright red as she recounted the story.

Miraculously no teasing had ensued. But it was Beca's turn with the questions and the Bellas took that as an open opportunity to grill her about the incident.

"Did you peep?" Ashley asked and Beca blushed even harder, the Bellas took that as a yes.

"Did you think the ginger was hot?" asked Amy and Beca groaned, they took that as a yes as well.

Ellie kept sniggering to Beca's side which earned her a death glare from the tiny DJ but Ellie kept grinning, she never thought she'd ever see the day that Beca would surround herself with people who would get to know her so well. She was happy that her half-sister had finally found a family of her own.

The last question threw Beca off guard, and it came from the person she least expected. "So did you develop a crush on Chloe then?" Emily asked.

Both girls turned red but before Beca could even answer one of their hunky (and shirtless) servers brought them the next round of drinks, doing a little seductive dance for the bride-to-be before returning to the bar.

The little distraction was enough to get Beca off the hook as Chloe jumped quickly at the opportunity of redirecting the attention to Ellie. She really didn't want to her the answer to the last question.

"So Ellie, it's your turn. We still don't know much about you so how about we start with a simple one.

Cynthia Rose decided to jump in with "First kiss?"

Ellie hummed before answering. "I was fourteen, it was with my first girlfriend." she answered and Beca could tell she was a little uncomfortable about the question, and possibly anything related to her first relationship. "Beca actually helped with the wooing." she quickly added.

"Are we still not over that term?" Beca said with her trademark smirk while all the other Bellas teased her about having a romantic side.

"I'm badass not romantic. Ellie is the romantic. I just helped organized some stuff." Beca said before realizing she shouldn't have said that Ellie was romantic. That earned her sister some plus points.

Ellie shrugged, she did that whenever she felt a little shy. "Okay, question two, what do you think is the most romantic song ever?" Stacie asked.

Ellie looked at Beca, the grin plastered on her face growing wider. "Out of My League" she said and Beca could tell that Ellie's grin meant so much more.

That was the song she sang as she played the piano before confessing her feelings to her first girlfriend. It wasn't that popular and it's been years since it was released, she was sure that one of the girls would ask her too…

"Haven't heard of it before. Can you sing it for us?" Aubrey asked and Ellie nodded.

 _It's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays with me  
sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
'cause I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hand  
and it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
'cause she's all that I need, and she's all that I see  
and I'm out of my league once again_

All the Bella's eyes were on Ellie, the watched and listened in stunned silence and admiration, especially Chloe, and it only made Beca even more and more jealous, she couldn't help it. There was a rawness and vulnerability and how Ellie sang that could easily make anyone fall for her, and Beca was afraid that she had wasted too much time already that she might be losing Chloe.

Beca stood up and excused herself, saying something about going to ask where the nearest bathroom was. The Bellas looked at Ellie expectantly, everyone except Chloe, and her eyes told them not to worry.

Aubrey nodded. They planned what to ask Ellie in advance, they knew it would upset Beca if she "unknowingly" upstages her in the romance know how department, especially when she's planning to finally girl the hell up and tell Chloe how she truly feels.

Chloe's eyes lingered to where Beca stood by the bar, following her as she disappeared behind some torches lighting a path to somewhere, missing the whole exchange. Her attention was snapped back to Ellie when Amy asked the young pianist her last question. In exchange for the Bellas' help, they get to ask her something deeply personal that's unplanned.

"So Spencer, what happened after you lost touch with Shawshank? Why didn't you reach out to her? You told us you supported the Bellas and followed our performances, so why'd you never reach out?" she asked.

It was Ellie's turn to be thrown of track. Her eyes shifted from the expectant faces around her before finally setting her sight on the embers of the campfire. She sighed. "I didn't want Beca… I didn't want to ruin her happiness. She was happy, you know, on the stage performing, with you guys… I got, well, sick and I didn't want to get her all panicky with it. It was a false alarm but the symptoms were similar to what our mom went through before she died."

The Bellas fell silent. "You really love your sister don't you?" Chloe said.

"I'll do everything to make sure she gets everything she deserve. She's the only family I have." Ellie sincerely replied.

Beca locked herself in the bathroom for a good ten minutes racking her head to come up with a romantic idea and she came up with nothing. She tried calling Jesse but, what was she thinking, of course he'd be too drunk to function to even answer his phone if he even hears it to begin with.

She sighed remembering what both Aubrey and Jesse told her. Chloe doesn't need all the movie magic romance, she deserves it though. But for now, what Chloe needed was to know how she felt, before anyone else sweeps her off her feet.

Beca finally found the strength she needed heading back to where the Bellas were when she stopped short of emerging from the lighted pathway, seeing Chloe leaning by the bar talking with Ellie. Amy, Aubrey, Stacie, and Emily were still gathered by the campfire but somehow Flo, Jessica, Ashley, and Cynthia Rose and her wife had disappeared.

"So what did you want to ask me so personally that you needed it to be private?" the redhead asked.

"Nothing much." Ellie said as she dawdled, stealing a glance at Chloe every now and then. Her eyes were mostly focused on the lighted pathway Beca disappeared to earlier. Once she saw something shift in the darkness she addressed the redhead who was curiously looking at her. "You're very pretty you know."

"So you are trying to flirt with me then?" Chloe asked knowingly.

"I'm really bad at it, aren't I?" Ellie responded with a chuckle.

"Look Ellie, it's not that you're not…" Chloe started to say when Ellie cut it blurting out. "But you're in love with my sister."

Chloe looked at her astounded, her mouth slightly ajar. "Wha- … no… it's… well…"

"Why haven't you told her?"

"This is what it really is about, isn't it? You're trying to get me to confess to Beca?"

"Hmm… No. Not that. Well maybe I just needed a confirmation." Ellie said. "So are you?"

The redhead bit her lip and sighed. "It doesn't matter." she said sadly. "I tried to get her attention you know, but I don't think… Beca doesn't feel the same way. But you know, it doesn't matter. I'll lover her anyways."

Chloe's words touched Beca's heart so much that she felt so stupid for waiting for forever to let her know she felt the same way too. They were being idiots.

"Chloe…" Beca started to say as she emerged from the shadows and Chloe looked up to see her scared and unsure.

"Beca… I…" Chloe stammered. Beca looked at her with sadness and understanding, and mostly regret for not seeing it any sooner, and Chloe saw that in her eyes. But what the redhead couldn't see was the love in them too. She wouldn't let her see it, she didn't want to hope.

Chloe didn't wait for Beca to say anything else. She simply marched out into the lighted path, her figure swallowed by the darkness deep within. There was a path that branched out from it leading back to the mansion. "Chloe!" Beca called back before looking back to Ellie with searching eyes. "Ellie!"

"Beca, what are you still doing here?" Ellie asked and Beca looked at her confused. Ellie sighed and handed her a piece of folded paper form her jeans. "You might need this."

Beca accepted and quickly peaked at what's on it. She looked at Ellie with furrowed brows, getting even more confused. She looked back at the remaining Bellas and somehow it clicked. It made sense.

Emily went with Hozier for the last round of the Riff-Off so that Aubrey could get Chloe to sing Like Real People Do so that Ellie could see if the lyrics had any meaning to her, to them. Ellie was ready, with the Trebles, to sing Angel of Small Death and Codeine Scene so that she could test Beca's reaction when she tried to flirt with Chloe. She declared possible interest on Chloe when she figured out Beca's feelings for the redhead thinking she needed the push. The Bellas were in it, apparently the Trebles too.

"For the love of God Beca, ever since we were younger there's only been one thing you've never failed at doing, and you choose to fail on doing it now? Haven't you figured it out yet, it's always been leading to her. Go get your girl!" Ellie said which somehow snapped Beca's attention back to the present.

Beca nodded and she quickly ran after Chloe.

The remaining Bellas made their way back to Ellie. "Do you think she's got this?" Stacie asked.

"Well she better does, I want them hooking up to be my wedding gift." Amy said.

"I think the hobbit can handle this on her own now." chimed Aubrey.

"Our work here is done." Emily said proudly.

"Ah, guys, not yet. You're forgetting we still need to set the stage for the final scene." Ellie then added.

Beca ran as fast as she could. Her lungs were gasping for air, her body asking for rest, but she didn't stop running. She needed to get to Chloe, she needed to hear what she had to say.

Because Ellie was right. All her life, the one thing she's been constantly good at doing was to run. Run away. Run as fast as she could. But she never really thought of it before, no, not until then, that all her life she wasn't running away. She was running towards Chloe.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Pitch Perfect**

"Members of team B just reported. Operation BeChloe is going good. Jessica and Ashley had successfully blocked Chloe's path was number of times already to get her to where we want her to be. Lily has an eye on the Trebles, looks like Benji and Jesse are starting to get roped into the drinking games so good thing we have a back up to keep the boys away from the mansion until the mission's done. Cynthia Rose and her wife are making sure that the other guests steer clear of the pool. Flo's almost done with setting up their room for a romantic night." Stacie reported as she scrolled through a number of messages from her phone. They were walking up a flight of steps from the beach strip as they head back to the mansion. "By the way, how on earth did you know there was a short cut here?" then asked Ellie.

"The place is owned by a good friend of mine." Ellie said as she shrugged. "Anyways, sounds like Jessica and Ashley are still throwing Chloe for a loop and it will take a good twenty minutes to get back to the mansion using the lighted pathways they're on. This way will only take us five minutes."

"Yeah, but couldn't you have warned us about the number of steps?" Amy whined but it was Aubrey who silenced her with a sharp glance.

"This is for Bechloe." Aubrey said and that was that.

They reached the pool sooner than later and Stacie quickly pulled Amy and Emily away. "We'll go ahead and set up the stuff in the terrace." she called up, pointing up at the terrace overlooking the pool.

Ellie gave Stacie a thumbs up before looking over to Aubrey. "We better get in place too. The Trebles already set up what we needed before they left." she said, leading Aubrey to the pool house not far away.

"Remind me again why you're not the one with Amy and Emily on the terrace?" Aubrey asked, already missing Stacie's company.

"Two reasons. One, if I leave you with your girlfriend here, the two of you would most likely be tempted to do other things. Two, if our lovebirds refuse to stop being stubborn, well, we're the only ones who can whip them into shape. Now hush, we're not supposed to be here." Ellie gave in response ducking behind the unused open bar in the pool house.

"So we tell Beca to be herself, not worry about any grand scheme because that's all that Chloe really needed but we're pulling this out for them." Aubrey noted.

Ellie looked up at the blonde who rushed behind the bar and settled beside her as soon as she heard the sound made by someone approaching the pool from somewhere she couldn't tell. She grinned at her before saying "We both agree that they deserve this."

"You never told me," Aubrey begun, keeping her voice in a hushed tone. "How did you know Chloe would runaway if she finds out that Beca overhears her confession?"

"Beca's done only one thing all her life when things get complicated, and that's to run. I figured, she's probably going to be afraid that Beca would run from her so she'll decide to run ahead, so that she doesn't get to see Beca walking away." Ellie answered. They had a clear view of the terrace from where they were and saw the blinking red light from there that was the signal they decided to use when everything was set. Before anything else was said, the two conspirators knew that the movie magic was about to begin.

Chloe ran. She ran as fast as she could, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She was afraid that she had just ruined her friendship with Beca, and she couldn't wait to see the response the tiny brunette would give. She just couldn't. Her heart was already breaking before Beca could break it, and she didn't want to let the DJ just how much it would shatter her into pieces.

What if Beca thought of her badly? She had feelings for her, what if she starts to think that Chloe took advantage of every time the tiny DJ had allowed her to get close? What if she doesn't want to see her again? A part of Chloe knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario.

Somewhere along the walk back Chloe started to hear noises. She stopped for a time or two to check where they were coming from when some tropical tree of sort suddenly fell to one side. Some of the lights guiding her way back flickered and turned off too, spooking the redhead. If Chloe was running fast before, she started to sprint even faster then.

She took each turn she knew would lead back to the mansion and if she was about to head in the "wrong direction" of whatever it was that was seemingly following her in the dark, some strange thing would happen, blocking her way with broken pots or obscuring her path with some strange sign.

Finally, she reached the pool at the mansion. She wasn't even sure how she got there just that as she got out the maze of the garden she got lost into, but she felt a sigh of relief when she got there. She stopped just outside the glass doors leading back to the mansion, her face scrunching up when she realized that the doors were locked. She tried calling some of the Bellas who had given some excuse to return earlier, but no answer.

The whole mansion was dark, no lights were on in any room from the side where the pool was. What on earth was going on?

Beca stopped a few shy feet away from the poolside where she saw Chloe trying to call someone on her phone. She gave a quick glance at the scribbled handwriting on the folded piece of paper Ellie had given her.

 _Figured you might need a better song than my go-to one. Bree may have also mentioned you wasted too many chances with would have been perfect songs so feel free to add this to your 'Chloe playlist'. ;)_

 _Xoxo_

 _Ellie_

Right below the short note was the lyrics to the perfect song she could sing for Chloe to let her know how she truly felt. As always, the lyrics were fitting. They've heard of the song before somewhere when they were younger, it was one of their mother's favorites. Beca sighed. This was it.

"Chloe." she called out as she stepped out of the entrance to the garden. Chloe froze when she heard Beca call her name out but the redhead soon gave in and looked at Beca trying so hard to avoid her eyes.

The tears were starting to well up in her glassy eyes and all that Beca could think of was how beautiful Chloe looked even when she was so fragile.

"Becs, I'm sorry. I know I should've told you…" Chloe started to say, her voice breaking.

"Chlo, just shut up for sec." Beca said as she tried to compose herself and remember how the song went. She could feel Chloe's expectant eyes on her when she finally took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you_

Beca started to walk towards Chloe as she kept singing. The sadness in the redheads impeccably blue eyes disappearing as a wide grin started to form on her lips. Beca reached out to grab Chloe's hands, they were cold, which was a surprise considering Chloe always felt warm. She intertwined their hands together, holding them in the space between their bodies. Her eyes still on Chloe's. Beca could feel the same grin tugging on the corners of her lips as she continued with the song.

 _Stronger than any mountain cathedral  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
I am in love with you_

Chloe leaned in closer, pressing her forehead against Beca's as she closed her eyes. A new set of tears threating to spill down her cheeks. They were happy tears.

 _I'll bring fire in the winters'_  
 _You'll send showers in the springs_  
 _We'll fly through the falls and summers with love on our wings_

Beca brought one of her hands to Chloe's face, brushing off a tear drop running down her cheeks. She kept on singing as Chloe leaned in on her hand, pressing it closer to her face.

 _Through the years as the fire starts to mellow  
Burning lines in the book of our lives  
Though the binding cracks  
And the pages start to yellow  
I'll be in love with you  
I'll be in love with you_

Their surrounding was suddenly filled with a dozen or so shining lights hanging on the trees that lined the pool area. Beca and Chloe briefly pulled away from each other to look at the source of the sudden brightness that filled their view. Beca shook her head, her smile growing bigger than ever before as she saw the shadow of two figures moving round the pool house opposite of where the stood. She simply kept singing as her eyes rested back on Chloe's, with the redhead starting to giggle.

 _Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you  
I am in love with you_

"Beca…" Chloe started to say when she finished singing.

"I meant it Chlo, I am in love with you. I love you." Beca said, surprising herself with how good it felt to actually hear her say those words out loud.

"I love you too Beca." Chloe said, leaning in closer to press her lips lightly on the DJ's. The two quickly deepened the kiss only to be disturbed by what seemed to be rose petals raining down on them.

The two pulled away and Beca's eyes were quick to spot three familiar faces on the terrace, Emily, Stacie, and Amy. Chloe followed her line of sight and laughed. "So the Bellas…" she started to say.

Beca shook her head. "No I think the mastermind here is with your best friend hiding in the pool house." Beca said and sure enough as soon as Chloe looked over to the direction of the pool house she saw Aubrey leaning over the counter of the bar with Ellie grinning right back at the lovely couple beside the blonde.

As soon as Beca and Chloe entered their room they found a nice surprise waiting for them. Candles, rose petals, a nice bottle of wine, and an envelope neatly placed on the dresser. Chloe picked up the envelope and opened it handing Beca two plane tickets to Paris and a short note inside.

 _If you love someone, let them know. Even if it threatens whatever peaceful standstill you're in with them. You can deal with the chaos later. But if you love someone, let them know. Everyone deserves to know that they are loved._

 _Don't let her slip away Becs, you'll always have something I can never have. A family with the Bellas, and the love of your life who dragged you to find that family._

 _Xoxo_

 _Ellie_

 _Three months later…_

The wedding went perfectly well and without a hitch. The romantic getaway to Paris was just the definition of perfection with Chloe by her side. They've moved to LA, Beca was making quite a name for herself. She had her sister close by too.

The two of them finally caught up and she found out why Ellie broke up with Sarah.

Beca was mostly upset that she didn't call her when she got sick and why Ellie decided to pull a "Beca Mitchell" on Sarah, trying to spare her the pain if she was going to die by breaking up with her. She was thankful to know that the doctors made a mistake with the diagnosis and that Ellie was okay.

So now, to thank their matchmaker, Beca had cooked up a plan of her own with the help of Chloe if course.

They were in Ellie's white Range Rover. Having managed to drag Jesse along with the plan, the former Treble found himself stuck driving the car as they pulled up to the church.

Ellie gave a puzzled look at Beca who was sitting next to her in the back seat. Chloe, strangely enough, was sitting in front. "Beca? What are we doing here?"

Beca smiled a mischievous smile. "I'm calling this payback." she said.

"No, Beca, I can't just walk in and stop the wedding. Do you have any idea what kind of riot I'd ensue from the groom's homophobic parents? I heard from some of our old friends in high school that they pretty much hated Sarah when she started dating their son knowing that she was bi." Ellie protested.

"That's why you'll play princess charming and save her from the monsters-in-law." Beca argued. "Come on now, you still love her, right?" Ellie nodded. "Then we're crashing a wedding and saving the day." Beca said, pushing Ellie out of her car leaving Jesse and Chloe alone.

After a good ten minutes, Jesse looked at the door of the church through the rear-view mirror of the car. "Do you think they're okay in there?" he asked the redhead.

"God I hope so. Can't have a wedding without a bride right?" Chloe said

"Chloe, we're stealing the bride." Jesse said flatly before the redhead showed her the ring on her finger. "Damn, Mitchell moved fast." he commented before congratulating Chloe.

"Oh, it was something about waiting long enough." Chloe commented.

The door on the back seat of the car suddenly opened with Beca jumping quickly inside, a bit out of breath, a beautiful blonde in a wedding gown being ushered inside and Ellie quickly slamming the door as she got in. The blonde leaned her head on Ellie's as she tried to stop giggling. Beca, meanwhile, kept hitting the back of Jesse's seat. "Drive you idiot, come on drive. Drive!"

Jesse pulled out into the road soon enough. Chloe looked back and saw the groom and a number of guests running out the church shouting angrily at them. Ellie took this time to quickly get everyone acquainted with each other.

Beca slumped back into her own side and beamed at Chloe who had one eyebrow quirked at her direction, a smile forming on her lips.

If someone told Beca that finally reuniting with her sister at Amy's wedding and telling Chloe how she felt would lead her to the predicament they were just in, she would have laughed.

Chloe kept her eyes on Beca, impossibly blue eyes meeting the stormy blue ones Beca had and Beca knew that everything was perfect. She has no idea what she's done right to deserve it but she knew, she had everything she had always wanted with Chloe by her side.


End file.
